Shielded electric wires are sometimes routed around a car body. The braid of each of these shielded electric wires is electrically connected to the car body, which serves as an earth. Hence, there is a need to provide a terminal fitting for connecting the shielded electric wire to the car body (refer to Patent Document 1). FIG. 5 is a view illustrating a state in which a pair of conventional terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200 are separated from each other. FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b) are views illustrating a state in which the pair of conventional terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200 are overlapped with each other. The conventional terminal fitting illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6(a) and 6(b) includes the pair of terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200. The pair of terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200 are respectively formed by punching and bending sheet metal and include cylindrical electric wire holding sections 101 and 201 for holding electric wires and attachment sections 102 and 202 to be attached to an attachment target object, such as a car body, respectively.
Each of the cylindrical electric wire holding sections 101 and 201 are adapted to hold a shielded electric wire inside the cylinder thereof. The conductive section of the shielded electric wire to be held is exposed and electrically connected to each of the electric wire holding sections 101 and 201. For example, the conductive section of the shielded electric wire is passed through the inside of the cylinder and the cylinder is caulked in the radial direction of the cylinder, so that the braid of the shielded electric wire is electrically connected to each of the electric wire holding sections 101 and 201.
Each of the attachment sections 102 and 202 is formed into a flat plate shape, and a connection section is formed at the outer edge thereof. The connection section is formed of either a protruding section 103 or a hole section 203 in each of the pair of terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200. The hole section 203 is provided in the side face of a wall section 204.
When the protruding section 103 of the terminal fitting piece 100, i.e., one of the terminal fitting pieces, is inserted into the hole section 203 of the other terminal fitting piece 200, the overlapped state of the pair of terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200 is maintained. The attachment sections 102 and 202 include through holes 110 and 210 through which a bolt for attaching the terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200 to the attachment target object passes. In a state in which the pair of terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200 is overlapped with each other using the connection sections (the protruding section 103 and the hole section 203), when the bolt having passed through the through holes 110 and 210 is screwed (tightened) into a weld nut provided on the car body, the pair of terminal fitting pieces 100 and 200 is attached to the attachment target object such as the car body.